


Oh, Baby

by carryonthefamilybusiness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 18:18:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carryonthefamilybusiness/pseuds/carryonthefamilybusiness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a salt and burn, Dean and Sam crash in the Impala for the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, Baby

The sky was dark, clouds rolled past the sliver of a moon and prevented the light from reaching the ground. Rain rolled through, making the ground seem more like mud than anything else. The older hunter’s jeans were heavy from the dirt and mud that clung to it. Lightening struck throughout the sky, giving brief light to see where the flashlights failed. Dean wiped the sweat, dirt and rain from his brow with the back of his hand while he leaned against the handle of the shovel. Emerald hues stared down into the hole where Sam finished digging.

A nasty ghost had been terrorizing the local town. At first the two hadn’t been sure it was actually ghost, but after digging up what they’d thought was his grave earlier in the day only to run into the ghost more pissed off than before, more research sent them on what Dean had expected to be a wild goose chase. The unmarked grave was in the middle of a small clearing and the two hunters were littered with bruises and cuts. Dean was exhausted, his back feeling like he’d been thrown onto the rack again. Sam looked worse than he did, though. A deep cut across his brother’s cheek, a broken finger and the seemingly endless amount of bruises Dean was sure they’d both be seeing for weeks.

There was a soft thunk as the shovel hit wood and Sam looked up through the rain at Dean. “About fucking time.” He muttered as he moved to pick up the bag that had the salt. Sam finished cracking open the makeshift coffin. Reaching down to Sam, Dean helped pull him up with a groan and visible wince. Quickly he poured the salt and gasoline onto the bones, mentally praying that the rain didn’t screw up their attempt to get rid of the bastard permanently. Grabbing the matchbook from his pocket, he quickly lit them all and tossed it down. For a moment, nothing happened. Nothing instantly caught flame like usual. Sam let out a audible sigh of frustration and almost immediately afterwards everything was instantly in flames. The two brothers stood there sore, tired, wet and dirty as the flames continued. It wasn’t until the bones were dust that Dean gave Sam a firm nudge in the arm to head back to the Impala.

Their movements were slow. A chill hung between the both of them as they carried the shovels and bag to the trunk of the car. The key shoved into the lock, twisting it and raising it up. Dean didn’t bother with lifting the bottom to where everything was hidden. It wasn’t like they were really going anywhere. Tossing the bag and shovels into the back, he slammed the trunk closed before walking around to the driver’s side. Rain was still pouring and for a moment the two just leaned against the roof and stared at each other. “You know what sucks?” Sam finally broke the silence. Dean raised a brow, though he always knew the answer. “We have no damn money to get a room tonight.” There was a bitterness in Sam’s voice and Dean knew it was coming. Fingers tapped on the roof as he stared across to the taller brother, his lips pressed firmly together. “You have something to say, Sammy?” Dean finally asked with a cock of his head, the attitude radiating from him. They were both tired, sore and just wanted someplace warm to go to sleep for the night. Not to meant a shower would have been nice.

“Yeah, I do.” Sam shifted in place a moment, looking around them before turning completely to his brother once more. “You wasted the last bit of our cash on a fucking stripper last night. A fucking stripper and you know what? Now we have no place to stay tonight and it’s fucking cold. One of us, if not the both of us are going to end up sick because you can’t stop thinking with your dick.” Dean rolled his eyes, though he knew everything Sam was saying was true. It wasn’t as though he was going to admit it, though. “We can drive to town and stop at one of those truck stops to get a shower if you’re going to just get your panties in a bunch about some damn mud.” He muttered bitterly, finally opening the door of the car. His nose curled slightly at the idea of getting mud all over the seats.

Sam was starting to climb into the Impala while Dean stood out in the rain still beginning to strip. His brother stared at him a moment before slowly shaking his head. “You are going to get yourself sick. You can’t just wear nothing. It’s freezing out here.” Dean shrugged his shoulders as he tossed his jacket and shirt on the roof of the car. “I’m not getting mud all over her. Besides, there’s a blanket in the backseat. I’ll be fine.” Sam muttered something to himself as he rolled his eyes. Still, it didn’t stop his eyes from lingering over the show he was getting. The bruises across Dean’s chest were already starting to turn dark blue and black. Dean worked on the belt of his jeans, tossing it onto the front seat and unbottoning his pants. Sliding them down to his knees, he sat down on the seat to take the boots, socks and jeans off the rest of the way. He didn’t bother grabbing the wet clothes from the roof as he shut the door, a shiver running across him for a moment. “You want front or backseat?” Dean asked, looking out the passenger door at his brother.

Sam stiffened before sitting down carefully on the seat and shutting the door. “I don’t care.” He muttered the answer quietly to Dean. The older Winchester shrugged, climbing over the front seats to the back. It was’t like it was the first time either of them was forced to sleep in the car. It was more or less their home anyways. Neither had a house or anyplace else to go, at least not since Bobby’s place burned down and he’d died. “Just so you know, you get mud all over the seats you have to clean it up.” Dean threatened as he stretched out the best he could in the cramped backseat. Pulling the blanket out from under him, he quickly wrapped himself up and laid back, more than ready to go straight to sleep. Sure, it would have probably been a better idea to access their injuries, but damn it. Dean was tired, Sam seemed to be bitchy and they were both wet and cold. No one was going to die if they caught just a couple hours sleep, at least until the rain stopped or daylight broke.

Silence filled the Impala. The dark shadow that hung in the front seat had disappeared when Sam laid down. A smirk grew across Dean’s face at the mental image of his tall brother trying to get comfortable up there. After a few minutes, the sound of Sam’s light snoring echoed through the car. A sound that was oddly comforting to the older Winchester. It was reassuring knowing Sam was still there. That his brother wasn’t in the Cage anymore, that he himself wasn’t in Hell. They were together again, doing what they did best. Killing monsters and attempting to save the world from whatever the hell was trying to destroy it this time.


End file.
